A Day Without You
by JH92
Summary: Aku rasa karena terbiasa bersama Chen setiap harinya selama 5 tahun ini, membuatku kesepian meski hanya satu detik tak bersamanya. Songfict/EXO Crack Pair!ChanChen. BL


Tittle : A Day Without You

Cast : Chanyeol x Chen

Genre : Romance,BL

A/N : Buat kalian yang gak suka sama pair ini mending gak usah baca, atau nanti bakal nyesel. Dan aku terima kasih buat yang baca NYNW kemaren, maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, yang jelas terima kasih kritik dan saran kalian. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy and like it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ppalli georeodo joha (Sekarang tidak masalah, jika aku berjalan cepat)  
nege matchul pillyo eobsi (Aku tidak perlu lagi menyamakan langkah denganmu)  
nal wihan oseul sareo gago (Bebas pergi belanja untuk bajuku sendiri)  
neoui sajin daesine geoul sogui nareul bwa (Kemudian melihat bayanganku di cermin, bukan dirimu lagi)_

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi sedang berjalan menelusuri pusat pertokoan Myeongdong dengan senyum cerah yang senantiasa terpasang di wajahnya. Ia memasuki sebuah toko pakaian dan memilih pakaian sesukanya, ia tersenyum lebih cerah saat mencoba pakaian pilihannya dan melihat pantulannya di cermin. Entah kenapa ia sangat senang hari ini. Setelah memilih pakaiannya, ia berjalan cepat menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji

_tto neowa bandaein saram (__Sekarang, aku mencoba mencari seseorang yang berbeda darimu)_

_geuge nae jogeoni doego (__Semua kebiasaan ku yang kau benci)_

_nan nega sirheohaetdeon nae seupgwandeureul (__Satu persatu mulai kulakukan lagi,)_

_tto dasi kkeonaeji nega sirheohadorok (__Jadi kau tidak akan menyukaiku)_

Chanyeol POV

Tak kusangka setelah putus dari Chen, hidupku terasa bebas. Tak ada lagi suara cempreng nya yang terus mengomeliku setiap hari dan melarangku ini itu, benar-benar menyenangkan. Dan aku akan memulai lagi kebiasaanku, yaitu berbelanja sebanyak mungkin. Selama aku pacaran dengan namja pendek itu, aku benar-benar tak bisa berbelanja dengan bebas karena dia selalu melarangku untuk boros, lagipula ayahku bekerja sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Korea

_munjen nega tteonagago (__Tapi permasalahannya)_

_geu modeun iyuga neoran geol (__Setelah kepergianmu. Alasan dari semua yang kulakukan hanyalah kamu)_

Aku tahu ini kebiasaanku dan sangat ingin kulakukan saat aku berpacaran dengan Chen, tapi apa ini sebagai pelampiasan kebebasanku saat aku pacaran dengannya?

_I can't believe, Yes it's true (__Tidak bisa kupercaya, tapi semua benar adanya)_

_nega gyeote eobseoseo (__Karena kau tidak disampingku)_

_modeun ge neoro kkeutnabeoryeo (__Semua yang kulakukan selalu berujung padamu)_

Lihat? Kau memikirkannya lagi? Ayolah Chanyeol...Kenapa setiap kali kau melakukan sesuatu harus teringat pada namja cempreng menyebalkan itu? Lebih baik aku pergi ke toko musik untuk membeli gitar baru

_beoseonaryeo halsurok (__Semakin aku mencoba untuk berlari)_

_neoege jibaedoen haru (__Semakin kau menguasai hariku)_

Aku memasuki toko musik langgananku dan melihat-lihat gitar yang menurutku bagus, biasa nya Chen yang memilihkan gitar untukku dan seleranya sangat cocok denganku, pilihannya selalu yang terbaik. Tunggu, apa barusan aku memujinya? Oh, jangan lagi. Ah...lebih baik aku bertemu dengan Sulli, semoga saja dia bisa merubahku menjadi normal dan melupakan perasaanku pada Chen

_chingureul mannado (__Ketika aku bertemu dengan teman – temanku)_

_yeojadeureul mannal ttaedo (__Bahkan jika itu teman – teman perempuanku)_

_iyuneun nae meori sok (__Semua alasan itu memenuhi fikiranku)_

_neoreul biwonaeryeogo ttan saenggageul hago (__Tapi aku mencoba mengosongkan semuanya Dengan memikirkan yang lain)_

"Menunggu lama?"

Aku mendongak dan terlihatlah wajah putih Sulli, aku tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya duduk

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tawarku

"Samakan denganmu saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan 2 americcano

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanyanya

"Yaa... kau tau aku baru putus dengan Chen kan?"

"Ya aku tau itu"

"Karena kau satu-satunya sahabatku yang menerima keadaanku apa adanya, kau bisa membantuku menjadi straight kan?"

Ia membulatkan matanya dan menatapku tak percaya, aku hanya memasang cengiran bodohku padanya

"Kau yakin? Menjadi hetero adalah hal yang sulit untukmu"

"Setidaknya kau bisa membantuku sedikit"

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Pikirkan sekali lagi"

_geunde munjeneun jakkuman (__Tapi permasalahannya)_

_nega moksoriga deutgo sipeo (__Aku yang semakin rindu dengan suaramu)_

Perkataan Sulli sama seperti Chen, dia selalu menyuruhku berpikir lagi sebelum melakukan sesuatu, dan itu terkadang membuatku lebih yakin. Meskipun Chen adalah tipikal orang yang cerewet, tapi dia benar-benar memperhatikanku

"Kau memikirkannya lagi kan? Aku yakin kau masih mencintainya"

Apa aku masih mencintainya? Tapi kenapa saat aku putus dengannya semuanya terasa melegakan? Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku memikirkan Chen lagi?

"Tak usah membohongi perasaanmu, datang dan kembalilah padanya. Dia benar-benar jadi pemurung setelah putus darimu"

_I can't believe, Yes it's true (__Tidak bisa kupercaya, tapi semua benar adanya)_

_nega gyeote eobseoseo (__Karena kau tidak disampingku)_

_modeun ge neoro kkeutnabeoryeo (__Semua yang kulakukan selalu berujung padamu)_

_beoseonaryeo halsurok (__Semakin aku mencoba untuk berlari)_

_neoege jibaedoen haru (__Semakin kau menguasai hariku)_

_neomu oraetdongan iksukhan songil No (__Sentuhan yang telah aku rasakan untu waktu yang lama)_

_nae sonkkeute gipi bein ne hyanggi (__Aromamu yang tersimpan dalam setiap inchi jariku)_

_soneul ssitgo hyangsureul ppuryeo (__Kucoba menghapus semua itu dengan mengusap parfum)_

_beoseonaryeogo momburimchigo (__Begitu keras aku mencoba melarikan diri darimu)_

_ijen neon dareun neo rago hae (__Karena, sekarang kau orang yang berbeda)_

Aku rasa karena terbiasa bersama Chen setiap harinya selama 5 tahun ini, membuatku kesepian meski hanya satu detik tak bersamanya. Dan selama itulah aku mengalami manis pahitnya sebuah hubungan. Aku memang benci saat dia mulai mengoceh tak jelas padaku, dan aku sangat ingin putus dengannya. Tapi sekarang aku sadarbahwa itu untuk kebaikanku, dan aku yakin sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menjauhi atau melupakannya, tak akan pernah bisa karena dia satu-satunya pemilik hatiku

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

"Chennie...kau di dalam?"

Yang punya nama segera mendongakkan kepalanya yang ia sembunyikan di lipatan tangannya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan hidungnya memerah

"Channie?"

"Kau masih mengenaliku kan? Buka pintunya dan makanlah"

Namja bernama Chen itu segera berlari ke arah pintu dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kayu berwarna putih tersebut

"Chennie ayolah... Aku tau aku salah, bukakan pintu sialan ini dan aku akan jelaskan"

Chen tersenyum dan perlahan memutar kunci pintu tersebut. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara kunci itu dibuka tersenyum dan tegap kembali, perlahan terlihatlah suasana kamar yang sangat berantakan. Senyum Chanyeol perlahan pudar dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah menyesal

"Maaf berantakan, aku belum sempat merapikannya" ujar Chen

Tanpa disuruh, Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam kamar Chen dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur Chen

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa Sulli menerimamu?" tanya Chen

Chanyeol masih terdiam sambil memandangi sekeliling kamar Chen yang berantakan, bahkan foto-foto mereka berdua masih terbingkai rapi di atas meja belajar Chen

"Chen.."

"Iya?"

"Bisa kita kembali?"

Pertanyaan sederhana dari Chanyeol membuat Chen terpaku seketika. Chanyeol yang menyadari lambatnya respon lawan bicaranya segera menghampiri Chen dan memeluk tubuh mungil Chen dari belakang

"Mianhae, aku tahu aku salah saat meminta putus saat itu. Tapi seharian tanpamu benar-benar terasa kosong"

Suara bass Chanyeol benar-benar menyapa telinga Chen, dan itu membuat otaknya merespon lebih lambat

"Aku akan bilang sekali lagi dan tak ada pengulangan. Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku ingin kita bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih, kau mau?"

Kini otaknya merespon cepat dan tanpa ragu Chen menganggukkan kepalanya

_I can't believe, Yes it's true (__Tidak bisa kupercaya, tapi semua benar adanya)_

_nega gyeote eobseoseo (__Karena kau tidak disampingku)_

_modeun ge neoro kkeutnabeoryeo (__Semua yang kulakukan selalu berujung padamu)_

_beoseonaryeo halsurok (__Semakin aku mencoba untuk berlari)_

_neoege jibaedoen haru (__Semakin kau menguasai hariku)_


End file.
